


Big Spoon

by gwyllion



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2016 007 fest Last Drabble Writer Standing.<br/>Prompt: wager. First word beginning with "M." Second word beginning with "I." Last word must be "six."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Spoon

“M… I’m sorry,” Bond murmured, “so sorry.”

Q twitched awake, flannel pyjamas warm on his thighs and the bite of whisky lingering on his lips. 

Bond’s limbs strained against Q’s embrace.

“Hush,” Q whispered, their legs tangled beneath the sheets. He had heard the apology before. He’d wager that this wouldn’t be the last time.

“Q?”

“Shhh… it’s not your fault.” Q pulled Bond closer.

Outside Q’s London flat, the dawn rain streaked the windowpane with tears. 

“It’s morning?” 

“Go back to sleep.” Q quieted Bond with a soothing hand across his bare shoulder. “The alarm is set for six.”


End file.
